Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams is the 1st episode of Season 6 of Kids Incorporated and 92nd episode overall. In this episode; the P*lace has been put up for sale and the band is worried about its fate...and their own. Plot Summary The episode opens with a performance of "Edge of a Broken Heart". Following the song, the kids notice how the service at the P*lace has declined since Riley left to go to college, with Stacy bringing more bad news after she learned that the P*lace itself might be up for sale. Richie tries to get the others' spirits up but just after their next number ("Love Me Do"); the kids' worst fears are confirmed when a "For Sale" sign is placed in the window. With the P*lace up for sale and additional uncertainty over whether they'd be kept as the "house band"; the kids begin packing up while tossing out wild solutions such as going on tour (school responsibilities making that a non-starter); the kids buying it themselves (cost being a factor) and going to the bank for a loan; with none of those ideas having even a remote chance of working ("Dreamin'"). The kids then return from a horror movie, which did little to soothe their concerns; particularly new member Robin's. When prospective buyers first show up, Stacy and Robin start by offering a very over-the-top sales pitch that falls flat. Devyn manages to convince the others not to give up without a fight ("Don't Take Away My Past"). Enter a young man walking into the dressing room inspecting the P*lace while the kids are reminiscing, introducing himself as Flip and revealing he had just purchased the P*lace (they then recognize his name, as Flip had made his fortune with his Flippers brand of sneakers before selling his shoe company). The best news for Kids Incorporated: he plans to keep things as is (which the kids describe as an answer to their prayers). On the first concert after Flip takes over the P*lace, he does the honors of introducing Kids Incorporated prior to closing song "(Music is) The Doctor". Kid Cast * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Dancers * Joseph Conrad * Kimberly Duncan * Leilani Legamy * Tiffany Robbins * Cory Tyler Songs * "Edge of a Broken Heart" (Vixen cover; performed by Stacy) * "Love Me Do" (The Beatles cover; performed by Robin) * "Dreamin'" (Vanessa Williams cover; performed by Devyn) * "Don't Take Away My Past" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Kenny, Stacy, Robin and Richie) * "(Music is) The Doctor" (The Doobie Brothers cover; performed by Richie) Trivia * This episode marks the debut of (Jennifer) Love Hewitt as Robin and Sean O'Riordian as Flip, as well as dancers Joseph Conrad, Leilani Legamy, Tiffany Robbins and Cory Tyler. * This season sees the introduction of Flip's "Da-na-na-na" that serves as a running gag throughout Season 6. This is a reference to a guitar riff used on blues legend Bo Diddley's 1955 song "I'm a Man" and used in other songs such as Elvis Presley's 1958 song "Trouble" and George Thoroughgood and the Destroyers' 1982 song "Bad to the Bone". * Riley is mentioned in this episode. * Devyn is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Don't Take Away My Past". Notes * Infamously this season, the vocals for Stacy Ferguson were pitched up throughout the season (having previously been done for Season 5's "The Kids' New Clothes during opening song "Out of the Blue") for most of her songs, resulting in the vocals sounding rather squeaking in a number of them. * Starting this season, the songs are recorded and mixed in a manner to make it sound more like they were actually being performed "live". * Also beginning this season, the explanation of the departed cast members and audition of new characters are no longer mentioned. * The "music director by committee" approach is shelved in favor of Reg Powell taking that role by himself this season. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 6 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Season premiere episodes